I hate you!
by Lightningbabe
Summary: Zim has a earthkin sister named Abby. And she makes a new friend... who she wishes would drop dead. JohnnyxOC t for johnny's mouth and blood
1. Bio

_**Intro bio**_

_Abby_

Abby was a 17 year old earthkin. What the heck is an earthkin you ask? It's someone who half human and half irkin. Did I mention she's part cyborg? Let's start from how it all began. Before Abby was a somewhat average girl, she didn't know she was half alien and she had all her limbs. But it wasn't normal. Her principal was crazy; he found out that some of kids in school could unlock an ability in their bodies to have powers. Crazy yes but it did work. Abby was a rare 14, someone who is multi powered. He tried to use them but Abby stopped him and he arrested for manipulating children. No one believed him about the powers and 14 kids didn't tell anyone. Everything went well until Abby and her class took a field trip to one of Membrane's science lab where an accident happens and everyone dies except Abby, do to her power, but comes out of it missing her right arm and her left eye and leg. Then was abducted by 2 very dumb alien (you know who I'm talking about) and tricked them into fussing the robotic armor hanging on their wall onto her body. After that her destroyed the ship and wonders though different towns (since the robotic appearance scared her mom and kicked her out) for 3 months until she sees Zim land one night and stalks him until he is chased by Dib by pulling him of the fence before the dog could get him and lies to Dib saying she's Zim's older sister. Later when they retreat to Zim's base he notices Abby is wearing valuable irken technology. Since Abby is very intelligent and is wearing the last of the Irk's most dangerous weaponry he makes Abby an ally and work together to take over the planet. He makes Abby a disguise to cover the robotics. During the time she acts very sisterly to Zim and tries to protect him. Zim starts to enjoy having Abby around. Then a rebel irken lands on earth revealing he is Zim's dad (I have no idea how babies are made on irk but I do know it's not close to how earth babies are made) Then at Zim's base, to repair his ship, he tells about being on earth a little over 17 years ago. After he leaves Abby has Zim do a DNA test and it revels they're half-brother and sister. Later Abby starts to lose control of her powers because she suppress using her powers since the day of the accident, but decides, after being yelled at for 6 hours about not telling Zim the use of her powers, to use them again to help the mission. Seeing Zim getting bullied made Abby decide to "take care of the problems that go on." Abby had a hard time believing there is someone who can understand her problem. Until she met _him…_

**I hope u like… REVIEW!**


	2. New face

A notice so people don't get confused

**If it's written like this it's Johnny thinking**

_If it's written like this its Abby_

If it's written like this its nailbunny

It was cool cloudy night at a park in the city Johnny was passing through. He thought it would be a good idea if he went to other towns and cities. Maybe it would help him figure out where things went wrong in his life. Or become more cold. He was thinking maybe he could find a club and kill everyone in there. But his thoughts were interrupted by a male's blood curdling scream followed with a girl yelling "Shut it!" He walked down the path to where the voices were coming. He could see someone and hide behind the trees. He moved a little closer hiding behind a tree to get a better look. There was a girl standing there stomping on a man holding a large stick with nails in it. She had light brown hair that went to her shoulders, was wearing a black half tank, tight black pants, and black boots that went to her knees. He couldn't see the front of her. The man the cried in pain "Why are you doing this to me_eeee_?" She replied "Well you tried to beat a lost, scared, innocent little girl with a nailed stick, FIGURE IT OUT!" Then she stopped on his head, bashing it into pieces.

**Wow, who is this girl?**

You should go talk to her Johnny.

**What? Are you crazy!**

I don't see why not. You both like to kill bad people.

**Well, what if she doesn't like me?**

You'll never know until you try.

**Ok I'll give it a shot.** He starts to walk over to her as it started to rain.

Abby had just crashed the head of a total creep when it spontaneously rained.

_Are you serious? Stupid weather man! (Thought sigh) well at least I don't have to jump in a fountain to clean the blood off. I should find that little girl._

She turned to see a tall man standing behind her. This put a chill down Abby's back.

_How much did he see? I'm going to have to kill him aren't I?_

She looked over him. He was wearing odd boots, a shirt with a "Z?" logo on it, and a black coat. His hair was messy and clinged to his head covering his eyes do to the rain, it didn't bug Abby, she liked boy's hair like that. He had a small smile on his face. She looked at his eyes; his eyes looked calm but also seemed interested inside. He spoke in a soft voice "Hello." She replied "Hi…"

"My names Johnny but you can call me Nny for short."

"My names Abigail but people just call me Abby."

_Wait! Why am I telling him my name!_

"Abby? That's a pretty name." He moves closer to her. She starts to back away but trips on the dead body. Falling back she grabs Nny's shirt pulling him down with her. She crashes to the ground and Nny falls on top of her. Their heads collide into each other's. Abby's head stung but not as much as Johnny's since she also had metal in her head.

_Ha! That had to hurt.:-)_

Johnny curses under his breath. Then they're eyes meet.

_**Wow. So… wow.**_

_Wow. Wait, what am I doing?_

Abby glares at him growling though her teeth "Get. Off!" Smiling, Johnny gets off her and sticks his hand out in an offer to help get up. But she crosses her arms, turning her head making a "hmp" noise. A light blue grow forms around her as she levitates off the ground onto her feet.

"Cool powers."

"Thanks." She notices he's smiling at her oddly. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Your cheeks are a cute shade of red."

"Ahg!" Her cheeks grow redder because she was blushing before. "That's it! I have to find the little girl!" She climbs over the dead body and marches off.

_She likes you._

_**I hope so nailbunny, I hope so.**__ He walks off in the opposite direction._

As Abby marches down the path she passes a sleeping hobo on a bench under the trees snuggling a radio while it plays criminal by Britney Spears.

**_Hope u guys enjoyed. Next chapter involves another JTHM character :D_**

**_I own nothing but my oc._**


End file.
